For communication devices to be effective, it is required that a receiver and a transmitter be tuned to the same frequency. Such a requirement may seem trivial on the outset, but it is not often easily achieved. Receivers are designed for operation within a certain band of frequencies. Receivers require reference signals to keep them in tune with the frequencies they are to receive. Such reference signals are often provided by a local oscillator. Since a transmitter and receiver rarely share the same local oscillator, there is often a frequency offset or output frequency mismatch between local oscillators which affects the ability of the receiver to accurately receive a signal from the transmitter.
The present invention addresses the problem of frequency offset.